The chemistry of the enzyme glycogen synthase will be further studied. The mechanism of action of insulin will be further studied in terms of an insulin mediated intermediate. This will be correlated with the action of a peptide which is an insulin antagonist. Studies on the glycogen synthase system in the diabetic state will be begun. Studies on the possible pituitary etiology of diabetes mellitus will be begun.